


High school

by orphan_account



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-13 12:10:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21494083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Everyone knows that when you're in high school that your relationship with someone will not last. That the very few that do are one in millions. What happens when one of the students starts a relationship with a teacher though? What happens to the rest of his relationships and friendships or even possible romantic ones?How will dating a teacher effect Peter Parker and his life? Will it last all four years, or even beyond that? What happens if someone finds out?
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker
Kudos: 56





	1. Freshman Year: First Semester

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally from a meme but I wanted to do this so I can get back into the swing of writing and a lot of what I make in the beggning again will most likely be trash and I apologize.   
Enjoy if you can and stay safe out there!

Peter was so excited for high school, even though he tested in unlike everyone else he was still so happy to be at this prestigious school. Through hard work it had paid off. Ned Leeds was with him, just like every other year, but he had enough money to simply pay the tuition and not be here on a scholarship. Ned was his best friend through everything. 

They both showed up early the first day of school, wanting to figure out where everything was and avoid being lost and getting the looks of upperclassmen as they stood confused. They were a little bummed out they didn't have homeroom together, seeing as how that was the class with the most time in it. 

The day started with home room and ended with homeroom and it was a change to them, but even more of a change was the 4 day school week. They were taking 8 classes in total not counting home room. They had an hour and a half of each one so they knew it was more in depth. Each day started with home room then go to your first class, then second then back to homeroom to finish the day. It gave students plenty of time to reach out and get help or to just work on things and study. Each day they had a different two classes, but home room stayed the same. They had the same home room teacher all 4 years of high school. 

So they were bummed they didn't have it together but it was made up by having at least one class a day with each other. They walked the halls in the early morning together figuring out where everything was and become familiar with the path they would walk to the classes. Once they were familiar and it was almost time for class to start they parted ways to the homeroom. 

Peter walked into an empty art class room and wondered if he had the right classroom, then he realized that maybe his teacher was an art teacher outside of his homeroom teacher. He shrugged his shoulders before looking around the classroom and trying to find what seat looked best to him. He scanned before he found the seat he wanted. A view out of the window and a corner seat so there wasn't any scooting past people as well as close enough to the teacher's desk so he wouldn't have to go far for any help he might need. He set his stuff down and pulled out his phone and started looking through his email. 

He looked up when someone came into the classroom and he saw someone staring at him. He didn't know what to do so he went back to looking at his phone, he assumed it was another student who got here early by the way they were dressed. Jeans, a leather jacket and boots to match. Her hair was frizzy and a bit of a mess as well as being close to his height but still taller by at least 7 inches. 

He was surprised when she sat down right across from him at the desk pushed facing him. 

" Hi, my name is Peter. " He said in a greeting. 

" Peter, did you know you're not supposed to be in classes before the bell? " 

" What? " 

" Yeah, apparently it's some stupid rule about having sex or something. " 

" What? " 

" You're not supposed to be here yet. " 

" Oh my god, I didn't know. Do you think we'll get into trouble? I was just checking my email and waiting for the class to start. " 

" I think it'll be fine, I'm sure the teacher won't mind. So why are you here so early? " 

" Oh well I already walked the route I needed for classes and I'm familiar with everything layout wise so I figured if I came in here I could maybe pick my seat for the next four years. This is a nice seat and I kinda like it. " 

" Cute. " She simply said making him blush. 

" Uh thanks. " 

" What are you studying? Or what do you want to study? " She asked. 

" Oh uh biomedical engineering. I really would like help build things for the impaired, like hearing aids or even prosthetic. " 

" Sounds good. " 

" What about you? " 

" Art. I already know a lot of it but I want to learn as much as I can about art and I hope to continue to learn it. " 

" That's smart, never want to stop learning your passion. " 

" Right, well what do you do in your free time? " 

" Oh uh well I like photography, I mean the art related thing is photography if you consider it an art. " 

" I do. " 

" Then yeah that, and I like a bunch of nerdy things. " 

" Like what? " 

" Uh well I um I like Star Wars. Well I try to cause my friend does but I'm starting to get into it. " He laughed a bit. 

" That's nice of you to keep trying for something he likes. " 

" It feels good to do that. " 

" What else? " She asked. 

" What? " 

" You mean to tell me you only do two things? " She cocked her eyebrow. 

" Oh no, just the only two things that I want to share right now I guess. " He said with a bright red face. 

" What if I can guess one of them will you be honest and tell me? " 

" Maybe. " 

" Right, well I think you play with legos. " He didn't say anything but she continued, " You have nimble hands and there's a lego sticking out of the corner of your water bottle pouch in your bag. " He looked down to see it there. 

" Well I mean it's fun. " 

" I'm not judging, if you find something fun have fun with it. " 

" Thanks. " He said honestly. 

" No problem, besides it doesn't seem like you can lie to me even if you wanted to. " 

" I don't know why. " 

" Maybe you're just not a good liar. I could teach you, it'll be handy and pretty much necessary. " 

" For what? " He asked. 

" Listen Peter, I'm going to be very direct. " 

" Okay... " 

" Do you have a girlfriend? " 

" No. " He said quietly. 

" That's good because I think you're very cute. I think it's adorable the way you blush all the time and I already love the way you laugh. I won't to see it happen more and I want to hear you laugh more. " 

" This is really sudden. " 

" Well if there is one thing I've learned is that time goes by fast and if I didn't do anything I would regret it maybe for the rest of my life. " 

" My aunt said that relationships won't last in high school. " 

" That's fine, let's have fun while we can then. " She said before the bell went off. " That's the bell. Everyone should be coming in soon, but we should definitely talk at the end of the day about this. We have this class as the final class, so can you stay after school. " 

" Yeah sure. " He said hesitantly before she stood up and started walking away. " Wait I don't even know you're name. You know mine, it's Peter. " 

" Right, my name is Ms. Jones and I'm your homeroom teacher. I think that you and I are going to have an amazing 4 years together. " She winked going to the teachers desk a few feet away leaving Peter wide eyed as students poured into the room and settling in. 

He knew high school was going to be an adventure. 


	2. Freshman Year: Second Semester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first semester was a bit much for him to deal with but Ms.Jones is there to help.

After the first day and they had talked getting to know one another Peter had learned a few things about Ms.Jones. 

  1. She really likes him. 
  2. She really really likes him. 
  3. He's already her favorite student without even trying to. 
  4. She does this thing when she rubs his shoulder affectionately, and he likes it when she does that. 

She had given him a lot to think about on the first week of school but most of that went out the window along with the rest of first semester when uncle Ben had died, and he took responsibility for it. She didn't try anything while he was mourning and even after it gave him time, she gave him the rest of the semester before talking to him alone again. 

It was when they came back and Peter was doing better, he took on the mantle of Spider-Man. She told him to simply see her after class and when that time came they waited until everyone left to go home and sat down with him. 

" Peter, is there anytime that you can come over to my house? I need to speak with you about something private and very sensitive. " 

" Uh my aunt is working late tonight so I mean I can go with you now if that works for you. " 

" That does, I can drop you back off at your aunt's apartment afterward. " She said before gathering her things, " Ready? " She asked him as he held his items. 

" Yep. " He said before following her out to the teachers parking lot and getting into her Pruis and driving away, during that short time she asked him about his other classes and how he was catching up with everything. When they did get into her house it was not what he was expecting, he was expecting some artsy home with paintings about every where but it was a small apartment with very select paintings up as decorations. 

" Welcome to my home. Please take your shoes off and set your things down and get comfortable. Are you thirsty? Would you like some tea? " 

" Uh some water will be alright, thank you. " 

" No problem, just sit on the couch and I'll meet you there in a second. " She directed, leaving him to sit on a soft couch with plush pillows and a lot for him to look at. The decorations and her diplomas as well as something that stood out to him. It was a small bracelet that read together forever. 

" So Peter, I asked you to come here because we need to have a talk about you. " She said as she handed him the water and sat down next to him. 

" What about? " 

" Well for starters I want you to know that I'm happy that you seem to be healing from your loss. I know what it's like to lose someone close to you and I want you to know that I can be there for you in your time of need. " 

" Thank you. " 

" But that does not excuse your actions. " 

" What actions? " 

" Peter, I know that I may not be as smart as you are in the STEM fields but that does not make me a moron. " 

" I don't know what your talking about. " 

" You've grown six inches, I would say almost doubled your weight and I know it's nothing but muscle you tacked on. Your unnaturally stronger, faster, and have better reflexes. " 

" I mean I hit a growth spurt and I went to the gym more. " 

" No you didn't. " 

" Yeah no I didn't. " He agreed with. 

" I saw you hop over the fence the other day. Not that smart, anyone could have seen, case in point I did. " 

" I'm sorry but I didn't choose for that to happen. " 

" I know, it doesn't take much thinking to figure out that whatever happened during the field trip did something to you. " 

" Right. " 

" What I'm talking about is your actions after what happened, it needs to stop. " 

" What about helping people? I mean I finally can do the good I wanted to. " 

" Not like this, not now. Maybe in the future you can but if you continue doing what you're doing everyone you care about is going to get hurt or worse. " 

" What do you mean? " 

" Have you seen the avengers lately, they've been seen in Germany fighting one another and they split up. The UN is taking control over them and everything to do with enhanced people. If they find you they will imprison you indefinitely. They will do whatever it takes to get you, that includes your aunt. That's just the government and any thug or mob boss you piss off will do the same thing. They will hurt you Peter, so wait. Please wait and focus on school, wait until things get better for your kind, to be accepted. " 

He slowly nods his head. 

" Would you like a hug? " She asks and he nods again and sinks into her hold before a few tears go out. 

" I'm sorry. " 

" It's okay, I know you meant to do good but you can't right now. " She comforted and held him letting him be sad. 

" Thank you. " He said as he pulled away after being held for several minutes. 

" It's okay, I said I would be there for you. " 

" But why? I mean you could like turn me in and get something from the government. " 

" I said it before Peter. I like you a lot and I care about you, I don't want to see you sad or upset. I want to hear you smile and I want to see you blush so prettily. " He huffs a laugh before wiping his eyes with a tissue she hands to him. 

" I really like your home. " 

" Thank you, it means a lot. How often is your aunt home? " 

" Oh well she picked up more hours to pay for stuff and so she's only got one day off a week now. She works full time plus over time at the FEAST shelter. " 

" Well I would like for you to stay here after school on the days that your aunt is not home, I will take you back home during the night time but I don't want you to be alone. " 

" What do I tell my aunt? " 

" Tutoring. I have no problem helping you with anything you need help in, I know you struggle with English and I would help you with that. " 

" Thank you. " 

" It is my pleasure. Just promise me no more running around, you stay low to the ground and you don't make yourself known. " 

" I promise. " 

" Good, now let's get you that tea and get a jump on the paper that you have due. " She said and got up and walked to the kitchen to make them some tea, Peter felt safe a lot more safe than he had in the last few months and he was going to welcome it in every way possible. 


	3. Sophomore Year: First Semester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some time has past and things become deeper between.

" May wants to meet you. " Peter said as he started backing away all of his things. He was finished with his homework and May had texted him she was almost done and that Ms.Jones could drop him back off. It reminded him of what she said last week. 

" Well we do spend a lot of time together. If you were my kid I would wonder what adult was spending your time with, especially when we just spent an entire summer together. " 

" Camp doesn't count, there were other kids there too as well as other adults. " He said as he stood in the kitchen with her. 

" Either way, it is something important and I would love to have you two over for dinner. Whenever she is free, she is more than welcome to come over. Just let her know to call a day or so ahead so I can go get what we need for dinner. " 

" For sure, I can text her now. " 

" Do you know what else I remember from camp? " She asked. 

" No, what? " He returned after pocketing his phone. 

" I remember you trying to show off for Liz Allen, especially trying to seem really smart. " She said with a blank expression. 

" Oh well I mean... " 

" And how you really haven't stopped trying to impress her. " 

" Well that's cause... " 

" Cause what? Does this relationship not matter to you? Do you think that you can just date whoever as if we aren't together? Do I not matter to you? " She demanded. 

" What?! No! Of course not! I mean Yes! I mean... " 

" What do you mean Peter? Cause from where I am it seems like you don't want to be with me, that you don't care about me with the way you keep going after other people. " 

" You matter, you matter a lot to me. " 

" Then explain. " She stated. 

" I really really like you, like how you like me and your really nice and really pretty but we can't do anything. " 

" Is that all that you care about? Sex or some kind of physicality, does this last year mean nothing because I never fucked you? " 

" NO! It meant the world to me, I mean we can't do anything because you'll get into trouble. You could go to jail for like 20 something years. If anyone found out we were together then you'll go to jail. I don't want you to go to jail so I thought that the only way was for me to be with someone, that if I was clearly with another person than it would be impossible for them to think I was with you. That if I was physical with another student they wouldn't think that I was with a teacher. " 

" So you trying to get with Liz? " 

" I just didn't want us to get caught. I know that there are easier ways, but I thought this was the best way. " He slumped down into the chair. " I'm sorry. " 

" It's okay Peter, I'm sorry. I didn't know. " She apologized. " I think you shouldn't go after someone just to use them as cover though. They'll either see through it and expose you or you use them and feel like trash afterward cause you're done with them and make them feel bad about themselves. " 

" Right, well I kind of all ready asked her to homecoming and she already said yes. " 

" Well just make sure she knows it's as friends. You two can still have a fun night together, invite Ned with you and someone else and you all will have a blast. " She said before walking towards the door. 

" Wait, uh so I mean like we are together right? " He asked making her pause and turn to him. 

" Do you want to? " 

" Yes. " 

" Well there you have it. " 

" Thanks Ms.Jones. " 

" Call me MJ baby. Only when we're alone. " She said before turning to the door.

" Right yeah that makes sense. " He said walking to the door and putting on his shoes and grabbing his things. 

" Now we have to go, gotta drop you off back at your aunt's. " 


	4. Sophomore Year: Second Semester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner with May is finally here and we find out more about MJ.

May was sure to dress nicely and had Peter put on his nice sweater for this dinner at his teacher's house. She picked up wine as a thank you for everything she has done for Peter.

" Oh right, she doesn't like people wearing shoes in her home. So she's going to ask you to take off your shoes when we get inside. " Peter told her.

" Thanks for the heads up, luckily I wore socks with these flats. " She said as they ascended up the elevator. " So how long have you two spent time together? It's felt like a while. "

" Yeah we started my first semester last year, and continued to second semester last year. Over the summer but not as much cause I hung out with Ned a bunch and then last semester. So like a year and a half or so. " 

" Wow, I didn't realize it. Should've gotten her two bottles of wine. " 

" I think it's in the thought, that's what you told me right? " He laughed. 

" Smart ass. " She joined with him before the doors opened and he lead the way to her apartment. He knocked in a tune to let her know that they were there. Not a moment later MJ opened the door. 

" Oh I'm sorry we must have the wrong apartment. " May said about to turn away. 

" Uh not that I know of. " MJ laughed. 

" Oh is your mother home? " May asked. 

" No, there must be some confusion. I'm Ms.Jones. " MJ introduced herself and stuck out her hand for May to shake. 

" Oh my I am so sorry, you just look so so young, I hope I didn't offend you at all. " 

" Of course not, I take it as a compliment. Please come in. " She opened the door allowing them both to step through. " Please take off your shoes and you can set them right there in the little cubbies. " 

" Sure thing. " May said before taking off their shoes and setting them in the little slots. " It's a beautiful home. " 

" Thank you, I worked hard to pick the right pieces to give it the feeling I wanted. I think I did a good job. Is that for me? " She asked pointing to the wine. 

" Yes, it's a thank you for having Peter over to so much and tutoring him and just letting him be here with you. It's had such a positive effect and I know he likes you a lot. " 

" Well I would hope so. " MJ laughed, " Please allow me to take that and chill it before we eat. " MJ kindly took the bottle and sat it in the kitchen before joining back. 

" Dinner is almost done, it just needs to finish simmering a bit. I thought we could use this time to talk and get to know one another. " 

" I'd like that, I feel a little off not knowing the person who's spent so much time with my nephew. " 

" Right, well what all do you want to know? I'm an open book. " She answered honestly. 

" Well how long have you been a teacher? " 

" This is my second year of teaching, I teach art but I'm Peter's home room teacher which means I see him twice a day everyday and I will have him for all four years of his high school career. " 

" Yeah Peter explained that to me a little bit, it's a tad different than when I went to high school. " 

" Right, I remember when they started doing that a few years ago. " 

" Okay, would you say it's better this way? " 

" Personally, I've had both sides of the experience and I support the idea. " She shrugged before taking a sip of water. 

" Well you said it's your first time teaching, and I hope you don't mind me asking but how old are you? " 

" I don't mind at all, I'm 24. I graduated early from high school by a year because I took online courses over the summer and did the same thing during my college. I knew exactly what I wanted to do so I took duel credit classes in high school so instead of spending 4 years of high school and 6 years of college for teaching I spent 3 years of high school and 3 years of college. In all honesty I'm surprised they hired me so early on but they took a chance on me and within the last year I think I have proved myself. " 

" Wow that is a lot of accomplishment. " 

" Thank you. " 

" What made you want to become a teacher in the first place? " 

" Well the education I was receiving was really bad and I wanted to improve that, be the change and provide something I wasn't and help people discover what they're passionate about. For me it's art and I lead those who seek it, but outside of that I try to help with my homeroom class and help them with anything. " 

" That's very good of you. " 

" Thank you, what about yourself? I know that you're a nurse and work at the FEAST center. " 

" Yes, I went to nursing school and got my degree and certification. Instead of working at a hospital though, I decided to work at a out reach center to try and do good in a different way, and I know that when I go to work I'm surrounded by everyone that is wanting to do the same and makes my days a lot better knowing that. " 

" I can imagine, so you like your job? " 

" I love it. Truly. " 

" That's good to hear, so many people go into a field to just work and hold no true passion for that. I understand it but I wish they would have found it sooner in their life to truly enjoy it. " 

" I know, Peter here loves helping others and loves making things. He's really strong towards mechanics and engineering. " 

" We've talked about it for a while before, and I think so far he's in good standing for that career choice. We've talked about scholarships and grants that cater to you lifestyles and situation and I believe with the hard work and dedication he puts into it he will get into any school he wants to. " 

" I'm sure of it too. " May pauses when a timer goes off. 

" Excuse me, that's dinner. I'll go check on it. " She gets up and leaves towards the kitchen and leaves May and Peter alone for a moment. 

" I like her. " 

" I knew you would. " 

" She's honest and overall very nice. I see why you like her so much. " 

" Yeah, plus she helps me with everything. It's nice like you said. " He said honestly, MJ came back into the room a moment later. 

" Dinner is ready to be served. " 

" Fantastic. " May said as Peter lead her to the kitchen. They all sat down together and enjoyed the meal that MJ worked hard on providing and received many compiments about it. Peter had told MJ that May was Italian so she made an Italian meal for them to enjoy. They night ended faster than anyone was prepared for and soon the goodbyes happened. 

" Thank you so much for a wonderful evening, it was truly a great meal and even better company. " 

" It means a lot that you said that, I feel the same way. You are welcome anytime, and of course I will be seeing Peter tomorrow. " She smiled. " It was a great evening and I'm glad you both could come. " 

" Thank you for having us, I will make sure Peter is here tomorrow. I'll drop him off on my way to work. " 

" Alright, goodnight May. " 

" Goodnight Ms.Jones. " 

" Please call me Michelle. " 

" Good night Michelle. " 

" Good night Peter. " She said to him. 

" Good night MJ. " He waved goodbye, " I'll see you tomorrow. " He said as they left and got into the elevator. They made it all the way down and back into May's car before rolling away and heading home. 

" So MJ? " May started with. 

" What? " He asked. 

" When we left you said good night MJ. " 

" Oh, did I? " 

" Peter. " 

" Yes aunt May? " He said lightly. 

" Cut the bullshit, it's just you and me in the car. No one else. Be straight with me. " 

" Okay. " 

" Is there anything going on between you two? And don't lie because I'm not blind nor am I stupid. The way you two look at each other, it goes beyond caring teacher and eager student. " 

" I'm sorry. " He said, making May look over to him. 

" You know when me and Ben started dating my parents hated it. They were livid about us dating. I was 19 and he was 29 but I kept telling them I was an adult and can make my own decisions. " 

" Really? " 

" Yep, and we had known each other for about 4 years before that. When I was 15 and he was 25, everyone thought he was a pedophile and he nearly got arrested. " 

" What happened? " 

" We were smart, we cared about each other and we knew to wait until the time was right. " 

" Oh. " 

" You get what I'm saying Peter? " 

" Uh yeah. " 

" Good, I don't want you to be upset if something bad were to happen. So be safe and most importantly of all, enjoy your time together. It'll pass you by before you know it. " 

" Thank you aunt May. " 

" No problem sweetie. " 


	5. Junior Year: First Semester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The holidays are always a fun time, maybe a little too much fun.

Peter was decked out in Christmas stuff and ready to go, MJ had invited him to an outside event that had nothing to do with the school or anyone there. Even through several extensions these people had never even heard of who worked there so they were free to be a couple tonight. He wore an ugly sweater that matched hers and they both were having a blast with each other. 

The music was nice and festive, the dancing and the walking about engaging with people as they all got along grandly. 

" How old are you? " A woman laughed a bit once she really looked at Peter, he was officially 17 and the age of consent in New York but they were still teacher and student so they played it safe. 

" I'm 21, and I know that my face doesn't look like it. I have a baby face, it's kind of funny cause I can't grown any facial hair and that leads to me always getting ID'd everywhere I go. " He laughed it off. 

" I remember those times. " She laughed with him. 

" What last week? " Peter joked with her, causing everyone to laugh. They began lounging around and just relaxing under the Christmas lights. 

" We should be getting home. " MJ whispered, " I have a meeting in the morning and I know you do to with the decathlon team. " 

" Yeah, this was a blast though. Thank you so much for bringing me, I love Christmas. " 

" I can tell. " She laughed before standing up and taking his hand a leading him towards the hosts to say goodbye. 

" We both had a lovely time but we must get going. We have things to do early tomorrow morning. " She told him. 

" I'm sure you do, just be safe Michelle. " The man winked at her before turning around and MJ and Peter left. They drove back to her place and made their way up to the apartment and was greeted by the warmth of the heating and decorations, as well as the Christmas music. 

" Can you stay tonight? " MJ asked. 

" I don't think that'll be a good idea, like you said we both have things to do in the morning and we really shouldn't be seen together that early. Just to be safe. " 

" Right, well how about one last dance. " She held out her hand, inviting him in and he accepted it silently as she lead him to the center of the living room under the glow of the soft colored lights and the soft music and warmth of heat. 

They rocked and swayed together in unison and got closer and closer until they were hairs apart. 

" I had a lovely time tonight. " She told him in a whisper. 

" I did too, thank you for inviting me. " 

" Of course, always nice to show up with someone to impress my art friends. " 

" You think I impressed them?" 

" The way you were giving out compliments, I don't see how not. You practically got them wrapped around your finger at this point. " 

" Good to know. " He laughed before meeting her eye, " You look beautiful tonight. " 

" You look like a tree threw up on you. " She chuckled lowly, " I like it. " 

" As you should considering you picked it out, and it matches your's so what does that say about you? " 

" That we're together. " She answered simply before getting back into the dancing, or rocking while holding on to one another. She meet his eye this time and slowly leaned in before he stopped her by pressing his forehead to hers. 

" MJ we can't. " 

" You're 17. " 

" I'm still a minor and your student, you can still get fired and go to jail. Please. " He begged. 

" You're not the only one who needs intimacy, besides it's Christmas. Can't I get just one kiss? " 

" Holiday break, Christmas is in 5 days. " 

" Please? Just one for the holiday sake. " She asked batting her eyes. 

" Just one. " He said before locking eyes and meeting in the middle. It was slow and filled with 3 years of desire for each other, it was what they needed and well deserved. He slowly pulled away reluctantly but he knew he had to, they both knew but it didn't make it any easier. 

" Merry Christmas MJ. " 

" Merry Christmas Baby. " 


	6. Junior Year: Second Semester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spring break was a much needed break for everyone, but will it go too far?

Peter had been busting his ass for the past few months, with the ACT on top of his other classes and work load he was stressed out and needed something to relieve it. When spring break came he was finally able to breath for moment, and took the first few days to do all the work and avoid the cramming later on in the week. 

He caught wind of a party but was deciding not to go, to just spend time with MJ and relax. She talked about going out of town for a few days just for them. That was before she heard about the party as well and learned that he was invited. 

" You should go. " She told him as they were finishing the Chinese take out dinner. 

" Why? " 

" Well for one you were invited and I don't remember you were actually invited to a party. Don't want to miss that opportunity. " 

" Not that big of an opportunity, besides I don't want to miss us going to Maine for the weekend. Now that's an opportunity. " He smiled at her. 

" Two, Ned definitely is going to go and you don't want him to go alone and have a bad time. As his best-friend it's kinda of your job to have a good time and be with him. " 

" I guess. " He thought about it, " I don't like it when you're right about things. " 

" Can't help it. " She laughed, " I can drop you off at Ned's house so you two can walk there together, if you ever need me for whatever reason just call. Don't hesitate to call me, I'll be there. " 

" I know, thanks. " He smiled and reached for her hand, she meet him half-way and they held on to each other. 

The night of the actual party Peter was nervous, he had walked with Ned and he could hear the music from down the street was already going. None the less they kept walking and walking and eventually got there, as it turns out most of the party was happening outside for some reason. 

" Dickwad. " Flash called over, " Welcome to the block spring break party. " 

" Block? " 

" Yeah everyone on the block is participating, so pick a house and have a good time. Cause if you don't and ruin the time for some one else, I will beat the fuck out of you. " He finished with a smile before walking away. Leaving Peter and Ned to look around and notice that most of the music was playing through speakers outside. So they quickly made there way into a house that seemed like every other one and noticed it was calmer with the music but louder with everything else. 

People were drinking and going crazy but that was the point. So Ned quickly grabbed drinks for both of them to blend in but Peter immediately sat his down and not even taking a sip. A girl noticed from the kitchen and called them over. 

" What's your deal? " 

" What? " 

" You're not drinking, are you like not here to have any fun? Cause like this is a lot of fun and you should at least try a little. " She waved the bottle in front of him. He noticed that everyone was staring at him before he blinked and took the bottle from her. He opened it up and took it straight from the bottle, and heard everyone cheering him on. He keep going and going until the bottle was gone and running high off of the excitement he smashed the bottle onto the ground and everyone went wild. 

Not even 5 minutes into the party and he was drunk, but a normal standard drunk with how fast his metabolism is. He swayed and rocked with the music after losing sight of Ned but somehow forgetting about him completely. He only remembered when he was grabbed by Ned and lead out the front door. 

" Peter where have you been? I've been looking for you for like an hour. " 

" I was dancing, let's go dance Ned. " 

" Peter we need to get home, it's almost 2. " 

" Too much fun. " Peter laughed. 

" Come on, we need to walk back to my house. Should I call May? " 

" No. Call MJ. " He swayed a bit before righting himself and handing Ned his unlocked phone having him search for the name MJ. Ned was surprised when he called and it turned out to be Ms.Jones. 

" Hello? " 

" Uh hi uh Ms.Jones um, Peter said call you. " 

" Is he drunk? " She cut the chase and was already heading her way out of the apartment. 

" Sorta. He said not to call May and call you instead. " 

" Good, I'm on my way be there in 10. Keep him awake if you can. " With that the phone went dead and Ned lead him back to his house. He had seen enough movies to know that someone drunk would need water and something to eat. 

" Banana. " Peter said as he pointed to the bundle next to the toaster. 

" Yeah sure man just take this though. " He said and gave him to advil not knowing it won't do anything for him. Peter was finishing his 3rd banana when Ms.Jones knocked on the door. 

" MJ! " Peter called once he saw her. 

" Peter, we need to get you home. Thank you Ned, I can trust that everything else is alright. " Ned nodded and MJ disappeared with Peter next to her and headed back to her place. The entire ride Peter did not stop looking at MJ as she drove. 

Once back at the apartment MJ had lead Peter to the spare bedroom and was helping him get ready for bed but he seemed fixated on her. 

" Tonight was fun. " 

" Good, I'm glad you were able to relax a bit. " 

" Still can have some fun though. " He said before standing up and stalking over to her. 

" Peter. " She warned before he kept walking to her and backer her up against the door. 

" Let's have some fun MJ, you let me call you that. No one else does, your just for me. " He said and tucked his head into her neck whispering in her eye. " I'm 17, I'm legal. Let's have some fun before bed. " He said and pushed his hand under her shirt feeling her sides and lower back, MJ sighed out before tried to conceal it with disapproval. 

" No Peter. " 

" Yes Peter. " He said and pinned her hands against the door frame, " All this time and nothing, three years and 1 kiss and some hand holding. You even said it yourself, you want me. You need intimacy too. " He said before kissing her neck. 

" Peter no! Not like this. " The message went right over his head, she pushed herself from against the door and created enough space to look him in the eye. " Stop. Peter you need to stop. " 

He blinked slowly as he started to register what was happening and slowly let go of her hands. 

" Not like this Peter, Please. " She begged and Peter realized what he was doing. He quickly backed away from her as if she burned him and he sat on the bed. 

" I'm sorry. " He said looking up at her. 

" It's okay, just go to bed. " She said knowing that he won't remember in the morning and they could forget all about it. She finished getting him ready for bed and tucked him in before pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. 

" Good night Peter. " 

" Good night MJ. Love you. " He slipped out before his eyes closed. 

She stood there for several moments taking him in, " Love you too Peter. " 


	7. Senior Year: First Semester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is now 18, but yet they still wait.

They sat in her apartment one Saturday trying to find something to do. 

" We could take a nap until the wifi comes back on, they already told you it would be an hour. " Peter offered. 

" No we should find something else to do. " 

" Like what? " He asked, and MJ turned to him. 

" Well you should go take care of that before we decide to do anything. " She said with a pointed look making him blush and go to the guest bedroom. He came back nearly 20 minutes later. 

" Sorry. " 

" Don't be it's natural. Wait, how did you without your phone? " She said noticing it was still on the coffee table. 

" What do you mean? " 

" I mean how did you without looking anything up? " 

" Oh I just you know, I uh just thought about something. " He said while avoiding her look. 

" What did you think about? " 

" What? " He stuttered out. She straddled his lap and repeated herself. 

" What. Did. You. Think. About. " 

" Uh... " 

" Did you think about something in particular, or maybe someone? " She whispered in his ear and felt him shifting positions. She pressed against him more. 

" I don't think we should be doing this. If someone came in here right now, you'd get into a lot of trouble. " 

" Trouble for what? Talking a student through a healthy exercise about his stress relieving techniques. So tell me, who did you think about? " 

" You. " 

" What did I do? " 

" You sat in my lap. " 

" Just like this? " She asked and he nodded. " What else happened, what did I do? " 

" You were going up and down. " 

" Was I riding you? " She asked and again he nodded, " How did you know I love to do that? How did you know that I would love to ride you all night long? " He shifted positions again and couldn't find a comfortable position. 

" Go take care of yourself baby, and think about how when we can I'm going to give you the best ride of your life. " She said and got off of him and watched as he practically ran into the guest room leaving MJ wanting more but she knew she couldn't, not yet. She got up and went to her room and solved her own problem as fast as she could. 

15 minutes later she came out with still no Peter to show, she thought he must of left but when she approached the guest room she heard him and quickly left back to her room. 

It wasn't another 10 minutes until both of them came out of the rooms. 

" You want to go grab lunch, I'm sure the wifi will be back on by then. " MJ said. 

" Yeah that sounds like a good idea. "


	8. Senior Year: Second Semester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe they weren't careful enough, maybe someone saw something off about them. Just maybe when they were so close, they'll lose it all.

Peter was pacing the floor in front of MJ as she read the papers he was handed today. He had already read them about a dozen times and knew it word for word. 

" Relax. " 

" How can I relax?! Did you read it? " He said coming to a stop. 

" Yes, it means that you are going to show up tomorrow like nothing is wrong because nothing is wrong baby. All this means is during one of your classes tomorrow they will pull you out and ask you some questions. " 

" Questions regarding our relationship. " 

" Yes, that is true. Have you talked to any of the other home room classmates? Did any of them get something similar? " 

" No. Why would that matter? " 

" I'm up for a promotion and a pretty big one. So they are going to talk to some of my students about my teaching and what they think about me. " 

" Right that would only make since if there were more people, but just me makes no sense. What if they found out somehow? " 

" Then you answer the questions honestly, we have done nothing wrong. " 

" I kissed you one time. " 

" Holiday cheer. " 

" You sat in my lap a couple weeks ago. " 

" Stress management. " 

" I held your hand. " 

" Moral support. " 

" You hug me a lot. " 

" Emotional support. See what I mean, anything that we have done can honestly not cause any issue. " 

" What about Spring break? " That cause MJ to look up from the paper. 

" What do you remember? " 

" I remember pushing you against a wall and holding you there. " 

" Baby... " 

" I know that you didn't want that. " 

" Listen, you were drunk and weren't thinking. I need you to know that you would never do that again, even when you you were drunk you still pulled back and I need you to know you would never hurt me. " He nodded before sitting down with her. 

" I'm scared. " 

" It's going to be okay. " She said and brought him in for a hug. 

The next day they acted like everything was fine and went on about their day like normal. Peter got called into the office and he sat patiently taking deep breaths and trying to relax his pounding heart. When he got called into a conference room there were multiple teachers as well as a few principals and it did nothing to soothe his worries. 

" Thank you for meeting us today Mr.Parker. " 

" No problem. " 

" We called you in to discuss your relationship with Ms.Jones your homeroom teacher. " 

" Right I read the form and everything. " 

" Very good. So were just going to ask you a couple of questions and you just answer them to the best of your ability. It's okay to not have an answer for a question. " 

" Alright. " 

" Would you like some water? " 

" Yes please. " He asked nicely and someone gave him a bottle of water and he opened it and took a sip. 

" Now, she has been your Home room teacher since your freshman year and we want to go over how you've interacted since that time. Starting with the first time that you meet. " 

" Oh uh I was here early trying to figure out everything was and the way I would walk to my classes and then I went to her class early not knowing I couldn't be there. So she sat with me and we talked for a little bit getting to know one another. She called me cute and it was a real confidence boost that day cause I was so nervous. " 

" Has she done that with other students? " 

" Yeah, one day Liz Allen wore a new skirt to class and Ms.Jones had told her it was cute. One time another student wore glasses and they weren't feeling good about them but Ms.Jones said they were cute and then got them herself and started to match with that student to make themselves feel better. " 

" Have you ever been to her home? " 

" Yes. " 

" How many times? " 

" I'm not sure. " 

" Would you say you go to her home often? " 

" Yes. " 

" Can you explain why? " 

" Well it started the second semester and she started tutoring me and so we went to her home because mine was dirty cause it wasn't the day to clean it yet and so I was fine with going to her home. After that my aunt started working more and more hours so she was fine with me staying after school at Ms.Jones home to study so I wasn't alone and I could get help. " 

" So your aunt is aware of you staying over so often? " 

" Yes. " 

" Has she ever touched you? " 

" What do you mean? Cause the way your saying it sounds bad. " 

" In any manner as she physically touched you? " 

" Uh yes, there was the time right after my uncle Ben had passed and she invited me over and she consoled me by giving me a hug. It was really nice of her to do that and it was something I needed. " 

" Alright, as she ever taken you to places outside of school and her home? " 

" Yes. There was the time she took me to an art museum over holiday break because when we got back I would be taking an art course but it wouldn't be with her so she helped me out. " He said, trying not to think about what happened after. 

" Anywhere else? " 

" Uh to lunch around a few places. Sort of like a good job thing where if I did well on a test or quiz she would take me out to eat somewhere. One time we went to a diner and I got a milkshake. " 

" How would you describe her inside of the classroom? " 

" Caring, and understanding. Just like outside she's really nice and tries to help all of her other students. " 

" Can you give an example? " 

" One time a student came in during the second home room one day and asked for help on a painting and she couldn't get it but MJ had kept trying and trying and when the student did get it she burst into like happy tears and MJ gave her a hug. " Peter took a drink. 

" MJ? " 

" I'm sorry? " 

" You said MJ. When referring to Ms.Jones you said MJ. Can you explain why? " 

" Oh it's not really a big deal it's just this nickname that I have for her. She approved of it of course. " 

" What does it stand for? " 

" Ms.Jones. She got kinda tired of me calling her Ms.Jones anyhow and she has one for me too, it's just Pete instead of Peter. " He lied. 

That sat in silence for a few moments before talking to each other about everything and writing down some things before looking at Peter. 

" Thank you Mr.Parker, you may leave now. " 

" Thanks. Uh just out of curiosity what was this all about, I really didn't see any other student coming in here for this. " 

" Well she is up for a promotion and we wanted to talk to students about what she is like and if she truly is deserving of it. " 

" Then why just me if it's supposed to be multiple students? " 

" Well after we heard how close you two were, we figured it would save us time to just go straight to the student who knew most about her. " 

" Right. Well I hoped my answers helped, she really does deserve it. " He said before quickly leaving and going the bathroom and slumping over one of the sinks and taking several breaths. 

Everything was fine just like MJ said it would be. He made sure to send her a text, saying she was right. She responded not a moment later with of course. 


	9. Graduation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They made it together.

Peter was anxious and so excited about it all, he was done with High school and was moving on. He was going to college and he could finally be with MJ the way he wanted to. MJ had told him that when he finally got into college they could be together. 

They couldn't do anything once he was 17 because he wasn't an adult. 

They couldn't do anything once he was 18 because he was a student. 

They had to wait until he graduated to do anything and at that point they were playing it safe by waiting a few more months until now. Now they could be together, openly and do as they please. 

It was almost too much to handle but he didn't mind getting overwhelmed by it, because she never did too much. Always the right amount. 

They had gotten back from their celebratory dinner about him getting into NYU and their relationship going public.

" I had a wonderful time tonight. " MJ told him as they stood near the door. 

" Me too, I'm so glad we could do this. It was a lot of fun. " Peter agreed and neither moved from the door.

" Want to come in for a drink? " 

" Sure, but I can't stay long. " He said as she opened the door and they stepped in and took off their shoes. 

He sat down on the couch before she got into the kitchen and put on some tea and coming in to join him. She sat directly on his lap. 

" You sure this is a good idea? " He asked with a heavy breath. 

" Nothing wrong with this. " She said as she leaned her head into and kept it a hairs away from his ear. " Besides I just want to get comfortable. " He wrapped an arm around her waist and rests it on her lower back and she does the same to his neck. 

" You smell really nice. " Peter said without thinking. 

" Thank you. " She chuckled before he leaned his head into the croak of her neck and inhaled lightly, it was making his head swim. He placed a small kiss there before he gradually pulled away and did another a little bit up. Soon he was peppering her neck with kisses and she was getting just a lost as he was. 

She cut to the chase and pulled him back by his hair and locked lips with him for a longing sensual kiss. Their mind were linked as one as the moved against each other, their worlds became warped and centered around the other and the noises they made. The heavy breathing and the light moans. Before she could even stop herself she was grasping him through his pants and he responded to it. 

" I need you. " She spoke. " It's been 4 years, I can't wait any longer. " She began to unbutton his pants and he helped her as they fumbled them open and he pulled himself out. He felt a flash of embarasement before she said something. 

" What's wrong? " 

" I'm not that big. " 

" I bet you only think that cause you've only seen porn. Not really like that in real life, sometimes the big ones hurt so you being about average is a good thing. " She said before stroking him a few times getting him to full hardness before she pulled her panties to the side and sank down on to him. 

" Oh my god. " He said, " This is way better than I thought it was going to be. " 

" Me too. " She shuddered before locking lips with him again and began to ride him, slow in the pace and steadily increasing the strength. 

" I love you. " She said.

" I love you too. I want to love you forever. "

" Yes, love me! " 

" I want to go on more dates, and I want to hold your hand, and kiss you and make love to you, and do it all with everyone knowing we're together. I want to be with you. " 

" I want to be with you. " She moaned out and he grabbed her hips once she began to lose control and helped her maintain it as they reached their ends together. 

" God I knew I would love you the second I saw you in my classroom. I knew we would be together. " She said. 

" God. " He groaned out as he approached, " I'm close. "

" So am I. So SO close. Please just a little more. " She whispered as he tried his best to hang out to the wild ride. One more thrust and he grazed her spot and sent her reeling as she climaxed, and he felt her grip him tightly sending him with her. 

After several moments they came down and gave small chaste kisses before she stood up and went to the bathroom to clean herself up. Peter sat their dazed before he heard the tea kettle and put himself back in his pants before going to go make the tea. He made sure to text May and tell her he was spending the night there. 


	10. Freshman Year: First Semester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter comes clean to Ned about things.

" Hey man. " Peter greeted as they he welcomed Ned into his aunt's apartment, " Thanks for coming over. " 

" Yeah no problem, I don't have anything to do today so I was happy to see you. " 

" Yeah well I just wanted to talk to you about some things. " He said as he closed the door. 

" What did you want to talk about that you didn't say anything a few days ago? Or that you didn't wait until this weekend? " 

" Well I just wanted to say that I'm dating someone, and I'm really really excited about it. " 

" NO way man that's so awesome! Do you think we could double date? You and your girl, me and Betty? " 

" Maybe. I don't know. " He shrugged, " But I just wanted to tell you that most days I will be at her house. She's has an apartment and so I'll be splitting the time between here and there and I won't be living on campus. " 

" Wow she has an apartment? Did her parents buy it for her? Wait are her parents cool with you living there some of the time? " 

" I never meet her parents, and no she bought it herself. It's really nice, lots of paintings and stuff. " 

" Who is it? " 

" Well I wanted to tell you before she came over and that you guys could meet. She's on her way up now. " Peter said with a smile and a few moments later a knock was heard at the door. 

" It's open! " Peter called and in stepped MJ. Making Ned smile. 

" Hey Ms.Jones, did you know that Peter is dating someone? You came just in time too cause we're going to meet her in a few minutes cause she's on her way up. " 

" No, Ned. Ms.Jones is my girlfriend. " Ned's jaw dropped. 

" WHAT!? " 

" Yeah, we're dating. " 

" That's insane! " 

" Why? " Peter asked. 

" Because she used to be your teacher, can't she like get in major trouble. "

" It's okay that she was my teacher, I like her and she likes me so it doesn't matter how I used to know her. I know her as my girlfriend. " Peter said. 

" Right, and it doesn't matter now that he graduated. Can't get into any trouble because he is 19 and an adult. As well as no longer in attendance to Midtown. " 

" Wow. " 

" Yep, oh he wanted to know if we could double date. " 

" Sounds like fun. " MJ smiled. 

" There you go Ned, just let us know when you two are available and we can schedule it sometime soon. " Peter smiled. 

That was the first step of many to coming out together as a couple, they did it to everyone in their personal lives and were truly happy about it. Being out and in the open. Free to be together as they pleased. 


End file.
